tidesoffortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Offensive Units
Marauder Discovering Swordplay unlocks purchase of Marauders '''and Veteran Marauders. Merciless, treacherous, and as handy with a belaying pin as they be with a blade; these cut-throat vermin be the core of yer offensive forces. Wanted men one and all, they live for hand-to-hand combat and plunder. Trust them as far as ye can spit a cannonball, sir. Woe-betide any captain foolish enough to leave 'em to defend anything of value. Better to send 'em over ye enemy's gunwales to cut the poor devils to ribbons... '''Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Buccaneers Discovering Grapplin' Hook unlocks purchase of Buccaneers 'and 'Veteran Buccaneers. Proper Gentlemen O' Fortune these be! Stinkin' o' rum, dressed dandy-as-ye-please, n' armed to their last gold tooth - the Buccaneers be as fierce as they be ruthless. Leaping aboard an enemy ship with pistols blazing n' blade at the ready, they be far n' away 'yer most feared Offensive Crew. Mercy to the opponent foolish enough to soil their overcoats without killing them on the first shot... Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Bombardier Discovering Metallurgy unlocks purchase of Bombardiers 'and 'Veteran' Bombardiers'. The Bombardiers came looking for work from the far Orient after the disbanding of Madame Ching Shih's dreaded pirate fleet. Their legendary Dragon Canons can sink any ship unfortunate enough to drift within their range of fire... Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Cannoneer Discovering Ballistics unlocks purchase of Cannoneers 'and 'Veteran' Cannoneers'. The Cannoneers served faithfully in His Majesty's Royal Navy until they were captured and given the option of walking the plank or joining the Brethren of the Coast. Hunted as traitors by the Crown, their true aim and discipline make them worth twice their weight in gold during any attack... Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Brigantine Discovering Navigation unlocks purchase of Brigantines 'and 'Veteran Brigantines. The Brigantine. Fast enough to run down the most nimble of merchant prey and boasting 16 guns and a crew of 100 bloodthirsty scallywags, the Brigantine be 'yer choice balance of speed and firepower. This ship was born to be a hunter, it'd be a crime against the powers use her for defense! Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Frigate Discovering Naval Engineering unlocks purchase of Frigates and ''Veteran' Frigates'. Lucky be the pirate to claim a full Frigate as a prize! With upwards of 60 guns, a thick hull, and right uncanny speed, this monster by all rights should be the pride of yer armada. Merely a warning shot should be enough to bring entire towns to their knees and the white flag to yer enemy's mast! Any addled bilge-rat daft enough to use this for defense should be keel-hauled by his own crew! '''Cost of the Unit' Unit Stats Ship of the Line Discovering Physics unlocks purchase of Ships of the Line''' and Veteran '''Ships of the Line. Crafted in the finest shipyards of Europe, Ships of the Line exist solely to pummel other warships into splinters in bloody naval combat! With high speed and massive firepower (over 80 guns), they are designed with only brutal attack in mind. She'll handle like a hog in shallow water, so only a fool would use them for defense. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Juggernaut Discovering Slipway unlocks purchase of Juggernauts''' and Veteran '''Juggernauts. Hardened Pirates fear not the Devil himself - but they'd sooner face a Kraken with a only a marlinespike than the Juggernaut's massive sixty pound "Royal" cannons. Carrying enough heavy firepower to turn a whole Armada into flotsam, it be yer most powerful offensive unit without question. Using it fer defense would be like using rum to wash the deck - a hangin' offense! Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Unit Cost Compared Unit Stats Compared